


Love Makes Life A Beautiful Ride

by Jaansche



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bicycle Courier, Cute, Don't Read It In Public, Don't Say I Haven't Warned You, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Love at first bike, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaansche/pseuds/Jaansche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the love of your life falls into your territory - and sometimes she just cycles into your heart. Cute one shot about 'love at first bike' ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Love makes life a beautiful ride

 

She was late for the job, and she hated apologising. Clarke pressed further into her bicycle, lifting her body off the seat to push for more until her thighs screamed for rest. She didn’t give her body what it wanted and peddled on. She approached the end of a line of cars waiting at a red light. She grinned and easily passed by the row of vehicles to put her in the pole position. When she overtook the first car, waiting at the traffic light, the driver honked at her risky manoeuvre. She simply flipped them off without looking whilst putting one foot down to stabilise her stance. Curiosity won however, and Clarke glanced over her shoulder and did a double take. The driver of the fierce red Porsche she had so rudely addressed, was a young woman, who smirked at her with one eyebrow lifted highly up her forehead eyeing Clarke unashamedly. The blonde started to grin as well, shrugged and mouthed ‘sorry’. Before Clarke could see a reaction from the beauty, the car behind the Porsche honked to indicate it was their turn to go. Clarke laughed out loud and watched the woman for another moment, before nodding and finally moving, adjusting her messenger bag onto her back. The other woman slowly accelerated as well and with one last smile on her lips and a ‘stay safe’ thrown out of the open window, she drove off, leaving Clarke to herself and the row of angry drivers. She quickly crossed the road and turned off the High Street to get to her base.

 

She nonchalantly strolled into the small building, and threw a “Good morning” over her shoulder to her two best friends, who were already busy.

“You’re late Griff.”

“Chill O. Literally two minutes. I’ll stay longer, if that makes you feel better.” Clarke locked her personal belongings into her locker and stepped up to the coffee machine to prepare her caffeine boost.

“Yeah, let’s not start the week like that.” Raven added her two cents, before snapping her fingers at Clarke to get her attention. “Can I get one too?” The blonde nodded to signal her ok and Raven reclined, eyeing her friend.

“You’re unnaturally chirpy this morning. What happened?”

Clarke was working as a bicycle courier to finance her passion, which did well but could do always better. Some months she was able to sell more of her art and some months where quite slow, so she had agreed to help her friends Octavia and Raven, who owned a small courier company, offering bicycle, motor-bike and car transport of various sizes from letters to parcels. Clarke loved cycling. She loved to exercise, whilst doing her job. It was like killing two birds with one stone, as she was the self-proclaimed ‘laziest exerciser in the world’. Clarke marvelled every single day at the realisation she was able to combine work and workout at the exact same time. This gave her room to do whatever else she wanted to do, whenever she was off the clock.

The three worked well together, a dream team since university. Octavia usually did the express deliveries with her motor bike and Raven took care of the parcels, which couldn’t be transported otherwise.

“What do you mean?” Clarke walked over with the two coffees, pushing one closer to Raven and planted herself onto the third chair in the tiny office.

“Spill it or you’ll get the farthermost job in the shortest time span.” Raven smirked.

“Might have seen the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on this morning.”

“Woohoo. Are you finally ready to dive back into the exciting world of dating?” Octavia and Raven exchanged a knowing glance.

“Hold your horses Ray. I just said I’ve seen her. Like witnessed her existence.”

“What you mean? You haven’t talked to her?” Octavia asked.

“She was waiting at a traffic light and I gave her the bird, when she honked at me.”

“The beginning of an extraordinary love story-” Raven laughed.

“No beginning of anything.” Clarke interrupted her and quickly finished her coffee to get out of the conversation, already regretting having been honest.

“Relax Gryffindor.”

“Yeah Clarke. No need to get the walls back up.” The blonde glared at her friends, but kept seated. Octavia continued after a moment. “We’re happy you’ve noticed someone.”

“Yeah, notice I did.” Clarke smiled dreamily. “Sharpest jawline and gorgeous eyes.” Little did she know that a few miles further west two women were having a similar conversation?

# ***

“I tell you Anya. This woman was not from this earth. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and her hair as bright as the sun.”

“Woah. Are you head over heels for a lady you’ve seen for two minutes this morning?”

They walked through the huge entrance hall of the court house, flashing their badges to the security guard, before ascending the winding staircase to the second floor.

“I don’t do ‘head over heels’, but damn that woman was absolutely gorgeous.” Lexa smiled.

“Why haven’t you tried to get her number? I mean, no one could deny Lexa Woods anything if she asked them.”

“Thanks for the compliment, but a) I was in a hurry to get here and b) she was in hurry to get wherever she had to be.”

“Shame.” Anya cocked her head, a sincere smile on her lips.

“What?” Lexa furrowed her brows in response to the one word.

“Shame that, when you finally notice someone after such a long time, you most likely won’t see her again. I mean this city is big.” Anya explained her thoughts and opened the door to the courtroom to let Lexa walk through.

“Yeah, never mind. She was breath-taking. Probably better before I suffocate.” Lexa stated with a smirk, which too quickly was replaced by a sombre expression. “Guess it’s better this way.”

# ***

“Ok. Well.” Octavia lifted a list off her desk and let it fall into Clarke’s lab. “Here’s your work for the next two hours.”

Clarke quickly scanned the first address and got up. “Be back in a bit, ladies.” She left the building to cycle to her first address, where she parked her bike against the shiny wall of the office building, took out her smart phone to check where she had to go.

Clarke had worked in the courier business for two years now and it was easier nowadays as she knew nearly every important address in the city. This morning, she made it quickly from a to b and delivered her letters and small parcels on time, before she breathed in deeply, happy for the small break. She had just dropped down on a park bench, when her cell phone announced a call from an unknown number. She either got her assignments from one of her friends or customers could call her number directly. She swiped the screen and answered the call with her professional voice. “Skycrew Delivery. What can I do for you?”

She heard some muffled conversation at the other end, before a calm female voice addressed her. “Yes hello? Can you pick up a letter from the court house and deliver it to Azgeda & Izard?”

“Um, the lawyer firm at 5th?” Clarke replied.

“Yes.”

“Be there in 10 minutes.” Clarke waited for further directions, but the caller just hung up. “Where the hell am I supposed to pick the letter up?” Clarke mumbled irritated to herself, whilst she scrambled up and pushed her bike off the grass. She briefly considered calling the number again and asked for proper directions, but thought she could do that once she arrived. She left the park and cycled without any delays to the courthouse, where a woman was waiting on the stairs. Clarke dismounted her bike and stepped up to the woman, who was busy scrolling through her phone and hadn’t noticed her, yet.

“Are you waiting for a courier?” Clarke asked softly, not wanting to spook the unaware woman, who looked up at the question. When their gazes met, both women lit up in recognition.

“You?”

“Hi?”

They laughed and stepped even closer to each other. The brunette sported the same smirk she’d had in the morning and Clarke felt herself smiling genuinely.

“You should cycle more carefully.”

Clarke shrugged the comment off and pointed to the large envelope tucked under the arm of the woman. “So, courier service?”

“Oh of course. Um, thank you.” She handed the post to Clarke, who had unclipped her phone, opened an app and held it to the suit-clad woman to sign. She did and handed the device back to the blonde, locking eyes once more.

“It’ll be there in no time. Thanks for choosing Skycrew Delievery.” Clarke finished the interaction, put the letter in her bag and walked back over to her bike.

“You’re welcome.” The other woman managed, before Clarke flashed her one more dazzling smile and took off as quickly as she had arrived, leaving Lexa to follow her with her eyes until she couldn’t see her anymore.

“What the hell Lexa? You plan on rooting here?” Anya chose to step through the doors at the exact moment, the blonde turned a corner and was out of sight. Lexa looked over at her friend with a big smile on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why must be something wrong Anya?”

“You’re smiling!” She pointed to her mouth. “You never smile.” She emphasized.

“I saw her again.”

“Who?”

“The blonde from the traffic light this morning. Turns out she’s a courier.” Lexa explained with an eye roll at her friend’s words. “And I do smile.”

“Really?” Anya asked baffled. “What are the odds? So, what happened?”

They walked over to the red car, parked not far from the court house.

“Nothing happened. She took the letter, I signed the pickup and she cycled off.” Lexa opened the doors automatically and both entered. Anya sighed, before fastening her seatbelt.

“You could have asked for a name? Do you at least know which courier service you called?”

“I’m not stupid. Of course I know the company. It’s the same we usually use for quick deliveries from the court.”

“So you’ve seen her before?”

“No, it was a brunette in motorcycle gear who came the last couple of times.”

“And now?”

“Now what?”

“What are you planning now? Do you want to see her again? Get to know her? Bang her? Simple, what do you want to do now that you can reach out to her?” Lexa steered them through the traffic and sighed.

“I don’t know. I don’t know at all.”

“Damn, you need help woman.”

“Please stay out of this Anya. I don’t have the time nor the wish to set myself up for failure.”

“Who says it’s going to fail? You don’t know that. Why can’t you give it a try?”

“Because love is -”

“Weakness?” Anya interrupted rudely and snorted at the sharp look in Lexa’s eyes. “You’re ridiculous, you do know that?”

“I am not. Don’t invalidate my experiences, just because you've had different ones.”

“Ok ok Lex. Geez chill the fuck out.” Anya lifted her hands and made a relaxing gesture. “Just promise me one thing?” She waited for her friend to acknowledge her, which came in the form of a grunt. “If you cross paths again, you ask for her name.”

“You’re not allowed to force fate.” Lexa assured both of them.

“Nope, I won’t interfere.”

“Just the name?”

“Just the name.”

“Deal.”

# ***

“Hiya. I’m back.” Clarke called out before she slammed the front door.

“Did you get my message?”

“What message?”

“The ‘Please bring sandwiches, cos we’re starving’ message?” Raven popped her head around the corner to look at Clarke, who was rummaging in her locker for a towel.

“Oh THAT message.” She walked past the office to the bathroom without saying another word, but pointed at a bag on the floor. Raven quickly walked over and to her joy found three sandwiches in the plastic carrier.

“Love you C!” She exclaimed happily.

“Sure. I do believe you, although you only say it when I’ve done something for you.” The blonde emerged, face and hands cleaned of the street dirt, and plopped down in her chair.

“Any problems?” Octavia asked, without looking up from the computer?

“Nope. Oh but you won’t believe who I've met again.” Clarke said between bites.

“No way!” Raven grinned and Octavia finally took her gaze off the monitor she had been focusing on and stared at her friend curiously.

“Yes way.” Clarke singed. “She called the direct number and asked if I had time for a letter.”

“What’s her name?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you make her sign?”

“Of course O!”

“Show me.” The brunette held out her hands impatiently. When Clarke handed her the phone she squinted at the signature. “Well, that’s an unfortunate illegible scribble for a signature.” She finally admitted.

“There. Happy now?”

“Well? Why didn’t you ask her?”

“How unprofessional would that have been?”

“Excuses!” Raven pushed playfully against the blonde’s shoulder. “Call her and ask her out.”

“What? Raven, are you crazy?”

“Maybe, but I’m also your wing woman. Have I ever let you down?” Clarke contemplated for a moment and a cheeky grin grew on her face.

“You’re not calling our clients to ask them out.” Octavia put her foot down and ordered both to be more professional. “How would that look like?”

“Urgh, ok spoil sport. Any idea how to get Clarke to talk to the mysterious woman who has her emotionally captivated?”

“Aren’t you a big believer in fate?” She looked at Clarke who simply nodded, understanding already visible in her features. “There you go.” Octavia concluded, knowing her friend got the message.

“Damn. Ok.” Raven gave up and bit frustrated into her sandwich.

# ***

It had been three days since Lexa had seen the blonde and she started to wonder if it had been a dream. Although she had driven the exact same streets at the exact same time, she hadn’t seen her and it had made her sad. Sad enough that she’d jumped at the news that they would need a courier to deliver a set of contracts to a new client. Lexa was nervous, when she called the number.

“Skycrew Delivery. What can I do for you?” Lexa swallowed heavily at the now known, raspy voice of the blonde woman.

“Hi.” She tried and failed. Clearing her throat, she started again. “Hello. I was wondering if you could come to the court house?”

Clarke stopped in her movement, recognising the voice as well and a smile spread over her face. “Sure I can. Where do you want me?” She asked purposefully flirtatious, the grin audible in her voice. She waited another moment, when she couldn’t hear, she repeated in a more professional format. “Sorry, I mean, where do I need to come to?”

Lexa finally snapped herself out of the daze the very suggestive first question had put her in. There was no doubt; the blonde was just as interested in her as she was. ‘Good,’ the brunette thought to herself.

“Um. Oh. No need to be sorry.” She quickly reassured the other, before continuing. “Can you come to my office 214 on the second floor? You’ll need an identity card.”

“That’s not a problem. I’ll be there in 15.” Clarke replied and sighed internally at the reassurance. ‘Thank god this woman wasn’t pissed at me for taking this so quickly in a completely improper direction.’

“Perfect. I’ll see you soon.” It was only a statement, but Lexa meant it to sound like ‘I’m looking forward to seeing you again’. Clarke understood; 'it has been too long, I really want to see you soon too’. At least that was what she wanted to understand. What she wanted the woman meant to say. The green-eyed beauty hadn’t left her mind day or night since they’ve seen each other for the first time.

“See you soon.” Clarke breathed and disconnected the call. She was only a few minutes away from the court house and would be there in less than 15 minutes, so she took the chance and walked into the nearby fast food restaurant and into the restroom to check on her appearance. She had been busy all morning and a thin layer of sweat was coating her face. She quickly freshened up and stared back into her own blue eyes. ‘You can do it,’ she pepped herself. Clarke pushed off the sink and finally made her way over to the city’s justice building. Upon stepping in she was not so discreetly guided to the security desk by lines on the floor and signs dangling from the ceiling. She laughed but shrugged it off and went on with the procedure.

“Identity card?” A bored voice called out to her, when she approached the counter. She handed it over and smiled. “Sign.” The man didn’t care for the world and pushed a clipboard towards the blonde. Clarke quickly filled out her name, stated her purpose and signed, before returning it and after a moment she received her ID back. She then finally walked over to the metal detector and took off any non-clothing article, stepped through the frame and collected her bag. She was signalled the ‘all good sign’ and quickly checked the time and ran up the stairs upon seeing it was later than she thought. Within a minute she found the office and knocked three times, forcefully but rhythmic, against the heavy looking wooden door.

“Come in.” She heard and pushed it open. The brunette was sat behind a big mahogany desk and a shy smile started at the corner of her mouth upon seeing her. Clarke smiled back and stepped in. “Hi.” She waved awkwardly.

“Hi.” The small smile grew into a full-blown, drop-dead gorgeous one.

“So? I’m here.” Clarke stated unnecessarily.

“I can see.” Lexa replied playfully.

They looked at each other for a moment without saying anything. Finally Clarke lowered her gaze and bid down on her lower lip. A movement which didn’t go unnoticed by the other woman, who silently and slowly released the breath she had been holding in.

Clarke looked up again. “Um, post?” She raised both of her eyebrows questioningly.

“Right.” Lexa stood up and walked around her desk, picking up a bulgy envelope on her way towards the courier. Clarke held out her arm to take it, but Lexa moved it out of her reach. “Can I ask you something?” She said instead.

“Sure.” The blonde cocked her head and a half smile grazed her beautiful face.

“What’s your name?” Lexa asked and tilted her head in the opposite direction. Upon hearing the words, the half-smile turned into a cocky grin and Clarke stepped closer to the brunette.

“You have to work a little harder for that information.” She purred, looking deeply into the green sparkling eyes in front of her.

“Yeah?” Lexa’s brain was a mushy mess when the woman had stepped closer. “How hard?” She managed, desperately trying to not fall into the depth of the shiny blue eyes, which were currently digging into her very soul.

“Harder than that…” She let the words roll off her tongue, whilst looking over the desk in search for something. When she found it, her eyes lit up even brighter and she turned back to the brunette. “Lexa Woods, Defence Attorney.” She finished and took the letter out of surprised hands.

“Not fair.”

“I’m sure your clients say that to you all the time.” Clarke laughed out loud, pocketing her assignment carefully after checking the address, before holding out her phone for Lexa to sign off.

“Challenge accepted by the way.” The lawyer said, whilst scribbling her signature in the same illegible way she had before.

“I’m looking forward to you trying harder.” Clarke accepted her phone back.

“The number is your business phone?” Lexa tried a different approach.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Fine! Don’t tell me.” She laughed and stepped out of Clarke’s personal space.

“I won’t.” They exchanged a lasting glance, before Clarke nodded. “Bye Lexa.”

“Bye beauty.” She answered, smiling knowingly at the blonde’s blush.

“Right. Smooth.” She pointed a finger at the attorney and finally stepped out of the office, letting the door fall in its lock, before leaving the building quickly to complete her job.

 

Lexa stared at the closed door with an insanely big smile on her lips, when the door to the adjoining room opened and Anya poked her head in. “Lexa Woods just got nicely played.” She laughed and stepped into her partner’s office.

“Eavesdropping is not the behaviour of an honest person.”

“Eavesdropping is the weapon of a successful lawyer.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend and let her head slowly fall back, staring at the ceiling.

“She’s so -”

“Annoying? Frustrating? Unbelievable?” Anya interrupted, sitting down on the chair in front of the big desk.

“Gorgeous. Sexy. Breath-taking.” Lexa finished her sentence, whilst walking back to sit down as well.

“You caught fire? Wow!” Anya grinned. “It’s about time.”

“She’s special.”

“I bet.”

They shared a knowing smile. A smile between partners, as well as long-term friends, who have been around for a few heartbreaks.

# ***

When Clarke arrived back at the headquarters of their little company, Octavia was out on her own tour and Raven had just returned as well.

“How was your day?” She asked the blonde, who was currently busy cleaning her bike.

“Uneventful.” Was the short-clipped answer, followed by an excited “Oh, not true. I saw her again!”

“Who?” Raven stood up and walked over to her friend.

“The woman I told you about?”

“Ooooooh…” Raven drawled the vowel and sat down on the bench next to her. “And?”

“Her name’s Lexa Woods. She’s a Defence Attorney.”

“Wow!” Raven clapped her hard on her back. “Way to go Griffin.”

She scowled at the rowdy gesture. “It’s not about social status or money.”

“I know girl. I was joking.” Raven apologised quickly. “So what are your plans? When are you seeing her again?”

“I don’t know.”

“What? You didn’t ask her out? What happened to fate? It has done its part, now it’s your turn.”

“Well I did flirt, thank you very much.” Clarke mumbled with her head bend down, checking on the chain of her bicycle.

“And that didn’t lead you to a date?” Raven joked. “You’ve lost your game.”

“Piss off.”

Raven just laughed at her annoyed face. “You’ll do alright.”

# ***

When Lexa left for the day, she passed the security desk and an idea popped into her head.

“Murphy? Can you hand me the list of visitors from today please?” She addressed the man.

“Sure Ms Woods.”

Lexa's eyes scanned the whole page to finally find the answer to her little mystery. In capital letters it stated CLARKE GRIFFIN and SKYCREW DELIVERIES halfway down the page.

“Clarke.” She tried and liked the feeling of the name on her tongue. With a smile and a thank you she gave the clipboard back and fished for her phone whilst leaving the building.

# ***

Clarke didn’t hear from Lexa for a whole 48 hours. It was a weird state they were in. She knew her name, but had no means to contact her and Lexa had her number but missed the information of a name. They both had the possibility to show up at their respective work places, but neither did.

It was Saturday late morning and Clarke was currently cycling back to the office, as she had no new assignments, when she heard her phone ringing. An unknown number indicated a new job, as she had saved the number, Lexa had used in her phone to know beforehand, if it was her. She picked up the call and a calm female voice asked her to pick up a small parcel. She offered the address and hung up.

It was a townhouse in the richer area of the city and Clarke whistled impressed at the immaculate front garden. She knocked three times and waited.

When asked later, Clarke will deny any jaw dropping, but when the door opened and revealed Lexa herself, her mouth fell open involuntarily.

“Hello Clarke.”

The blonde furrowed her brows, clearly surprised to see the brunette and hear her use her name. “How did you find out?” She managed crossing her arms in front of her body.

“Security clipboard,” was all Lexa offered, before stepping aside and gesturing for the cyclist to come in.

“Of course.” Clarke said and a small smile played on her lips. “Not as hard as I thought to find out then.” She teased.

“I’m sorry, I was curious.” Lexa apologised.

“What am I doing here?” Clarke asked upon stepping over the threshold and seeing a table filled with the usual breakfast utensils.

“A friend of mine called you to come here. I feared if I'd called, you would continue your game of mysteries.”

“And why would you want me to stop Lexa?” Clarke stepped a little closer to her.

“Because, I really want to get to know you.” The brunette replied truthfully, reducing the distance between them further.

Clarke visibly swallowed at the close proximity, but put a grin on display to disguise her sudden nervousness. “Ok, by offering me breakfast?” She asked pointing to the table.

“I thought you might be in need of a proper morning meal after all your cycling in the week.” Lexa explained her plan.

“That’s rather unusual -”

“I’m sorry.” Lexa interrupted uncomfortably, but Clarke shook her head and smiled.

“I like unusual.”

“Oh. Ok. Good.” Lexa stammered and watched Clarke take off her helmet and her gloves, before taking off her bag and dropping it softly to the floor. “Thank you.”

# ***

“And that was the only reason I flipped you off on Monday.” Clarke finished her story and laughed with Lexa at their first encounter.

“Very elegantly so, if I may say.” The brunette added. “What are your plans for the weekend?” She picked up the conversation after a moment of silent stares.

“Got work till five and I’m off tomorrow. You?” Clarke answered, wondering if she should ask her out.

“I could work to keep me busy.” Lexa replied vaguely.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re keen to work.” Clarke picked up on it.

“It depends.”

“On?”

“Other offers.” Lexa rolled her lower lip into her mouth, bid down on it softly and released it slowly and purposefully, watching Clarke’s eyes fixing immediately on her movements.

“Such as?” The blonde still stared at her mouth, when Lexa pulled it into a grin.

“Really Clarke?” 

That finally stirred her out of her trance and she smiled sheepishly. “Right.” She cleared her throat. “So, um Lexa. Would you like to go out? With me? Tonight?” She finally asked and her blue eyes, a shade darker than a few minutes ago, locked onto Lexa’s once more, leaving no room for any other interpretation than the obvious one.

“I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Brilliant.” Clarke smiled, but rolled her eyes immediately upon her phone ringing. She stood up and quickly retrieved her mobile.

“Skycrew Deliveries. What I can do for you?” She answered the call, but winked at Lexa, who blushed at the gesture. “Sure thing. Be there in 20.” She confirmed and hung up. “I gotta run. I’ll pick you up at 8 tonight?”

“On your bike?”

“Despite your assumption, I do own a car.” Clarke laughed whilst re-dressing into her cycle safety gear. “8 o’clock, casual.” She repeated having made up her mind.

“I’ll look forward to it.” Lexa guided her to her bike. “Stay safe.” She then said and recognition twinkled in blue eyes.

“See you soon.”

# ***

“Yes Anya.” Lexa paced the length of her living room, whilst replaying her planned breakfast encounter to her friend. “No Anya. We haven’t.” She stopped and held the phone at arms length to avoid going deaf. “Stop yelling. I don’t want to rush things with her.” She rolled her eyes. “Ok, come over if you must.”

Lexa had just finished cleaning out the remnants of her morning feast with Clarke, when she heard the entrance open and slamming shut a second later.

“Yo Woods. Where are you?”

“Kitchen.”

Anya walked in and directly to the coffee machine to help herself to a healthy dose of stimulator. “So? Details?”

“I told you all there was to tell on the phone, nosy bugger.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen you while you were telling me the story.”

“Why would you want to see me?”

“Oh you have no idea how much your eyes betray what you’re saying. I can see it right now!”

“And what exactly are my eyes telling you?” Lexa looked at her in amusement.

“You’re thirsty.”

“Huh?”

“Your eyes tell me that you yourself don’t believe the bullshit about ‘going slow and not rush’. You want her.”

Lexa’s smile fell a little, but didn’t disappear completely. “Is it so obvious?”

“To me it is. To her? I don’t know.” Anya shrugged and sipped her coffee in silence, before asking. “What are your plans now?”

“She’s asked me out for tonight.”

“Oh good. Let your charm do the work for you. You’re irresistible if you want to be.”

“So is she, believe me.”

# ***

“Really?” Raven grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Wow, so we're going out tonight!”

“Did I say you're allowed to come with me?” Clarke huffed, dropping down on the couch. She shared an apartment with Raven, who was already home, when she had finished her hours and had returned exhausted and tired.

“Ouch!” Raven faked hurt. “Now now princess. Why so grumpy all of a sudden?”

“You’re not coming with me!” The blonde exclaimed adamantly.

“But I’m your wing-woman.” Raven laughed, clearly enjoying the rise she got out of her friend.

“Urgh, self-proclaimed and no fucking way. I mean, what’s wrong with you, woman?” Clarke asked, desperation obvious in her voice.

“Chillax Gryffindor. I’m only joking.” The brunette admitted finally. “There’s no way I’m playing third wheel, observing your mating ritual.”

“My mating rit -” Clarke stopped herself mid-sentence, brows furrowed and mouth open in disbelief. “What the hell is that supposed to even mean?”

“Well.” Raven stood up and walked over to the kitchen to inspect the fridge. “You, Clarke, have a very specific way of approaching a potential love interest.”

“Care to elaborate?” The blonde followed her and took a bottle of water out of the still open fridge.

“You drop your voice at least a whole octave. You suddenly remember you’ve got a good ‘earth cleavage’, which you put on display, aaaand -” She stopped to emphasize her last point. “If you can help it, you wear skirts, dresses or pants smaller than a boxing championship belt.”

“Um.” Clarke stalled her answer.

“Spot on right?” Raven mocked her a little more. “What were you planning on wearing tonight?”

Clarke blushed and turned abruptly to leave the kitchen, when her friend stopped her. “Hey don’t be like that.”

“Stop making fun of me. I’m nervous enough. I don’t need you to make me feel insecure and doubt myself.” She snapped.

“Wow, wait a second.” Raven put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder and turned her back around so she could look at her. “This is a big thing?” She averted the brunette’s gaze and shuffled her foot over the kitchen floor tiles. “You really like her?” She asked to clarify her first question.

Clarke huffed out and bit her lip, before facing her friend. “I don’t know Rae. She’s… urgh.” She dropped her head again and raked her fingers through her hair.

“Hey come here.” She was pulled into a hug. “You’ve got this Clarke. I’m sure. I mean, she had made you come to her place to offer you breakfast. I don’t think this is anywhere near on an agenda, if you’re not interested in the person.”

“Right?” The blonde fished for reassurance.

“I’m sure. Just be your awesome self. She seemed to have fallen for it already.”

“Thanks.” Clarke stepped out of the embrace and headed to her bedroom, addressing her friend over her shoulder. “By the way, you were absolutely right about my -” She stopped and turned back around, making quotation marks with fingers in the air. “’mating ritual’. I do all those things.” She laughed at the grin on Raven’s face.

“Knew it.” She hollered after her. “So, what short, leg-accentuating thing will cover your gorgeous body for the time being tonight?”

“Come and help me?”

“At your service, princess.”

“I’m no princess.”

“I’m sure you’ll say differently on your throne tonight.”

“Raven!” Clarke yelled, a crimson blush spreading over her features.

# ***

“Be cool, be funny, and be awesome.” Clarke whispered to herself on her way over to Lexa’s. She had finally decided on a black dress, which stopped just shyly above her knees. Raven had found it too prude, but the blonde liked, how it hugged her. All the assets she was proud of were pushed or highlighted by it. She had applied some make-up and wore her hair down. All in all, she looked very different to her daily self, which had caught Lexa’s interest. Now she simply hoped this side of her, was just as wanted, as the other part.

She parked the car in front of the house and slipped out. She was just about to walk up the steps, when the door opened and Lexa walked out. Both stopped in their tracks, eyes roaming over the other’s body.

Lexa wore tight black jeans, tucked into heavy boots. She accompanied the dark colour with a grey button down and a leather jacket thrown over her shoulder. Clarke breathed in deeply and crossed her legs at the sight of her date. Lexa on the other side visibly swallowed upon seeing Clarke, before her mouth morphed into a predatory grin, which made Clarke cross her legs even harder. When Lexa slowly but surely made her way over to the blonde, they smiled at each other and Lexa took Clarke’s hand and kissed it gently.

“You look absolutely breath-taking tonight.” She whispered, unsure her voice wouldn’t betray her.

“You look hot.” Clarke blurted out unfiltered and blushed slightly at her admission.

“That was the intention.” Lexa replied, voice full of want and need, winking at the woman in front of her.

“Right.” Clarke licked her lips and bit down gently on her lower lip upon hearing the emotions in Lexa’s voice.

“If you keep doing this, I can’t be held responsible for us not going wherever you have planned.” The brunette husked, gaze fixed on moist lips.

“Who said, I’ve planned to take you anywhere?”

“Who said I’d let you take me.”

They stared at each other for a moment longer, before Clarke whispered a “Fuck this”, and pushed herself against Lexa, who had been leaning against the front of the car, before closing the remaining distance and pressing her own against the other woman’s mouth, moaning at the contact of soft lips. They kissed heatedly for another moment, before Lexa’s tongue probed gently at Clarke’s lower lip, who slowly distracted herself from the other upon feeling the unvoiced question. Their heavy breathing mingled between each other and their eyes flickered over the other’s face, searching for any sign of regret or approval.

“I guess.” Clarke started and stopped to lick her lips once more. “We’ve got two options now.”

“Yeah?” Lexa leaned her forehead against hers and waited with her eyes closed for Clarke to continue.”

“Yeah. Option one, we go to the bar and prolong the foreplay or option two -” She was silenced with a soft kiss.

“Option two sounds really really tempting, but I think we should get to know each other, before we get to know each other.”

Clarke smiled wickedly, before kissing her again. “Let’s get to know each other then.”

“Wait, I think I have overused this phrase. Bar or bed?” Lexa looked at her with an adoring confusion. Clarke contemplated for a moment, before sighing as if she already regretted her decision and gestured to the passenger door. “Bar.” She finally said.

“Well.” Lexa picked up on the sigh and smiled promisingly. “I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”

# ***

“And then Octavia just bought the place without a plan and we kind of helped her out until this very day because we have no idea what we want to do in life.”

“Wait. Who is we?”

They were sat the end of the bar, next to each other. After Lexa had told her story of how she became a defence attorney, she had asked Clarke, how someone ended up as a bicycle courier.

“Raven, my other best friend and roommate.” Clarke clarified and nibbled on her straw.

“Ah right ok.” Lexa nodded but her eyes focused on the mouth, which was still wrapped around the plastic. “Um, what else is there to know about you, Clarke Griffin?” She flirted, her half smirk placed firmly on her face.

“I’m an artist.” Clarke said and stopped suckling at her drink, eyeing the other woman, while licking her lips. “Mmm.” She moaned. “You should really try this.” She pushed the glass over to Lexa, but instead of taking a sip of the cocktail, she leaned in and kissed Clarke, purposefully licking into her mouth to get a taste of everything.

“Yup.” She let ‘p’ plop against swollen lips and grinned at the flustered blonde.

“You know, you really make it difficult to not regret my decision to come here.” Clarke whispered, slowly opening her eyes to witness the glint in deep green orbs which were trained on her own.

“But this is fun too.” Lexa said. “So tell me. Artist sounds intriguing. What kind of art.”

“Fun?” Clarke breathed out laughingly. “Realism.”

“Ok. What exactly? Nature? Technic? People?”

“Usually nature really, but if there happen to be people in it, I paint them too.”

“Can I see your paintings?”

“Maybe.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Be my next subject?”

“Huh?”

“I always wanted to paint a naked woman.” Clarke grinned and enjoyed the blush which finally tinted Lexa’s tanned cheeks.

“You want to paint me naked?”

“Well.” Clarke let her gaze wander over the brunette’s body, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and slowly releasing it, scraping her teeth over sensitive flesh, until she reached her eyes again. “If I get you naked, I’d have plenty of ideas of what I could do.”

“Ok.” Lexa breathed in deeply accepting the bait. “If you get me naked, what would you do?”

“Mmm, I’d start with letting my finger caress every inch of your stunning body.” Clarke let her finger slowly trail up the arm closest to her and enjoyed the goose bumps forming almost immediately on the displayed skin. “I’d replace my finger with my tongue once I’ve explored how you feel, to learn how you taste.” Clarke stood up from her stool and maneuvered her body between Lexa’s legs. “Would you like that?” She whispered against the exposed neck. Upon a sharp nod, Clarke closed her eyes and licked the heated skin all the way from the clavicle to just below Lexa’s ear and moaned obscenely at the flavour of her.

“Fuck.” Lexa whimpered at the sound and pulled the blonde forcefully into her.

“Once I’m satisfied with the taste of your skin, I’d move down to taste your -” She was cut off by eager lips and an explorative tongue. They both got lost in the kiss, which grew desperate by the second. Their heavy breaths turned into moans, which were drowned out by the loud music. When Clarke felt Lexa’s hand push up her dress, she slowed the kiss down and finally separated them with a hearty, “Shit”, and a groan.

“You ok?” Lexa asked, immediately unaware of her hand still stroking up and down Clarke’s thigh.

“Yeah, I just…” She locked eyes with the other woman and it took her breath away at the darkness of the pupils she was witnessing. “Do you know enough of me yet?” Clarke asked hopefully.

“Not nearly enough.” Lexa laughed still breathing heavily. “But enough for now.” She said and pushed herself off the chair, and Clarke into the nearby wall, which formed a dark corner off the mainstream walk way, secluded by the bar construction. She kissed her again, deeply. This time Clarke didn’t stop her when curious hands pushed under her dress and short fingernails raked over her thigh. She moaned for more and Lexa delivered it by pushing her dress further up and placing her thigh directly against the blonde’s centre. They moved with each other in a frenzied rhythm until Clarke held her breath for a moment to prevent herself from crying out, when her orgasm hit her powerfully. Lexa let her ride it out on her and held her in her strong arms until she fell spent into the offered embrace.

“Fuck.” Clarke rasped; voice tinted heavily with lust.

“We did.” Lexa answered, in amusement.

“You did.” Clarke countered. “My turn.” She stated and reversed their position. She quickly looked over shoulder, but they hadn’t attracted any unwanted attention and so she leaned into the warm body and slowly let her fingertips graze the skin over the waistband of the dark jeans. “You know what I would do first, when I got to touch you?” She asked, picking up the game they had played before. Lexa shook her head and grinned at her, looking down when she felt Clarke’s fingers unbuttoning her pants.

“I’d drag my finger through your drenched folds.” She said and her words were followed by exactly that action. Lexa shivered at the contact and let her eyes roam over Clarke’s face, before settling on her mouth, which started to move again. “I’d drag my finger through your drenched folds to see how wet you were for me.” She winked at her, as both knew Lexa was dripping wet by that point. She pulled her finger away slowly, and brought it up to her mouth. Green eyes followed her every move. Clarke licked the juices off her digit and a guttural sound emanated from Lexa who looked like she would come just by watching her. “You taste absolutely incredible. Do you know that?” Clarke hummed, mouth close to her ear and her hand back in her pants, now purposefully stroking her. It didn’t take long for Lexa and she came hard all over Clarke’s hand. “That’s it.” The blonde coaxed, and helped prolong the orgasm, before stilling her movement against the oversensitive bud.

“Wow.” Hot breath ghosted over her skin and Clarke smiled sensually at the brunette. “I wonder how it feels, when I’m actually naked.” She stated with a cocky grin and both started laughing. Lexa zipped herself up and closed her jeans.

"So? Your place or mine now?" She grinned.

 

* * *

As always - you can find me in [tumblr](http://jaansche.tumblr.com/) if you fancy feedback.

 


	2. The smut continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there... due to popular demands... and I'm usually striving to please... a second but definitely final chapter to this short story.

They stumbled out of the bar and onto the street, hands roaming over curves and mouths eager for each other’s body. 

“Oh my God.” Clarke drawled out when they reached the car and Lexa pressed her body against hers, hands moving down the blonde’s torso, raking over soft hips, digging into flesh and lifting her up, squeezing a toned ass. The blonde wrapped her legs around the slim waist and grinded her core over a sharp hipbone. She sucked in a breath and threw her head against Lexa’s shoulder in pleasure.

“I want to feel you.” Lexa breathed into Clarke’s ear before kissing down her neck, biting softly into the accessible skin, immediately licking over it to soothe the pain. Clarke let out an animalistic growl. “Don't!” She barely managed.

“Why Clarke?” Lexa grinned. “Does that drive you crazy?” She whispered.

“Yeah. I'm sure you’ve noticed.” Clarke moaned out again barely able to contain her state of arousal, making Lexa positively squirm as well.

“I wonder what would happen if I were to tell you…” Lexa lifted the blonde’s head back up and wrapped her lips around an earlobe, sucking it into her mouth, before whispering against it,” that I want to taste you so badly, I'm dripping wet in anticipation.”

“Fuck! You know how to talk to my pussy!” Clarke hissed out, unable to keep her eyes open at the onslaught of pleasure the words had caused in her, letting her head fall back slightly.

“I'm fluent.” Lexa smirked and closed her mouth around a collarbone.

“Fuck!” Clarke repeated through her clenched jaw. “Put me down.” She panted. “We have to leave.” She managed, whilst dark, full blown pupils met in a heated gaze. After another second Clarke felt herself sliding down Lexa and touching the ground. She spun around almost immediately and unlocked her car. “I'd be more gentle-womanly and open the door for you, but you've got me so fucking wet that I need you as soon as possible. Get in the fucking car Lexa.” Clarke growled out lowly, dragging her eyes over the brunette’s body. Lexa swallowed emptily and without further hesitation made her way quickly around the front of the car to flop down into the passenger seat. When both doors were closed Clarke started the car promptly and sped off into the direction of her home. It was Saturday night and Raven was out with the rest of their group of friends, knowing she should find a place to crash elsewhere, to leave the apartment to Clarke and it was significantly closer than Lexa’s, who lived further out.

A heavy silence full of expectations filled the car, before Lexa cleared her throat and looked over to Clarke, whose hands gripped the steering wheel as if her life depended on it.

“Breathe Clarke.” The brunette whispered with a warm smile.

“Lexa?” Clarke sucked in air and started to shake her head. “Do you have any idea how you make me feel?”

The brunette watched her for a moment before answering. “Probably the same way…” Lexa laughed. “… that you make me feel?” When Clarke looked over, she winked and a smirk took hold of her features.

“Well.” Clarke grinned, letting the playful atmosphere take over again, the tip of her tongue flashing between her lips. “At least I have felt you.”

“Not fair.” This time it was Lexa who let out a low growl.

“You sound more like a petulant child than a defence attorney when you say those words.” Clarke laughed.

“Only when someone isn’t giving me my toy back I just had in my hands.”

“It's only a matter of minutes, I promise.” Clarke announced happily after a second when she indicated and left the main road to park in front of a modern three story building. “This is me.”

“Thank god.” Lexa exhaled audibly and left the car quickly to open the door for Clarke, offering her hand to intertwine their fingers. They entered the house and made their ascent as quickly as possible. Clarke smoothly opened her apartment and signalled with a gesture for Lexa to enter. She followed her and closed the door. They took off their shoes and Clarke turned to hang up the leather jacket. “So, can I offer you…” Clarke stopped midsentence, when she had faced Lexa again. The brunette’s eyes were even darker than before, and she slowly closed the distance between them.

“Yeah you can…” She answered the unfinished question. “I want you.” She swept the blonde up into her arms once more. “Bedroom?” She managed between open mouthed kisses on hot skin.

“Too far!” Clarke managed and moaned at the explorative hands stroking over her breast. “Turn left.” She instructed Lexa and they stumbled into the kitchen facing the living room. Without further prompting Lexa carried the smaller woman to the counter and softly sat her down, kissing along her neck once more. Clarke whimpered at the curious hands which seemed to be all over her body at the same time. She pushed herself up from the counter to help Lexa move her dress over her hips and up her body to finally be discarded. She heard Lexa suck in a breath as soon as her dress was gone. The brunette unashamedly let her eyes roam freely over the body in front of her. Nimble fingers made quick work of freeing her breasts and seconds later Clarke felt a soft tugging on the top of her ruined underwear. She lifted herself once more and watched as Lexa slowly slid her panties down her legs. She felt pushed back onto the counter when Lexa’s hands deliberately roamed, exploring creamy skin and tantalizing curves. After another few seconds, Clarke lifted her head and looked at Lexa, who was still busy admiring the woman in front of her.

“As much as I love the look on your face right now, this is not the time for romance, Lexa.” She growled and grabbed the brunette’s chin to lift her head so their eyes met.  “Just fuck me already!” 

They kept staring into each other’s eyes for another moment, before Lexa lowered her head and licked down the expanse of her upper body, only stopping for a quick swipe over hard nipples and seconds later Lexa’s tongue was where she’d wanted all night.

“Fuck yes!” Clarke yelled out before collapsing completely onto the cold stony unit, arching her back to press her pussy into Lexa’s mouth. “Yeah. Just like that. Fuck.” The blonde let out more expletives while Lexa worked her relentlessly. She moaned at the taste and savoured each drop given to her by the blonde. Lexa was in heaven. She had never experienced anything like it before. She had never had such an instant connection with anyone. She could die happily with her mouth and nose, deeply burrowed in Clarke.

“God don’t stop Lexa.”

She just shook her head at the ludicrous idea of her ending what she was doing. She moved her tongue over a hard clit, sucking it into her mouth and releasing it to repeat the motion. Her fingers slowly played at the blonde’s entrance, teasing and collecting to finally sucking in the juice pooling out of her.

“Uuuuuh…” Clarke released a frustrated growl and took hold of Lexa’s hand. She looked down the expanse of her body and got lost on dark eyes fixed solely on her centre. She turned the hand, took hold of the index and middle finger and pushed them deliberately slowly into herself, letting out a low and long moan, making Lexa come on the spot. “Shit.” The brunette exclaimed, feeling the orgasm course through her body. She regained control and removed Clarke’s vicelike grip with her free hand and pushed just as slowly into her as Clarke had done before, again and again, making the blonde on the counter losing her mind. She returned to her favourite spot in the world and continued her oral ministrations.

“Faster. Please.” Instead of complying with the request, she curled her fingers and Clarke’s eyes flew open, when she felt the response of her body. “Oh god. Oh fuck.” She yelled out and pushed down to make Lexa’s finger slide deeper into her.

It didn’t take long as Clarke felt herself literally exploding from the inside out and outside in with the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced, rendering her completely senseless for a moment. Lexa slowed her movements when she felt Clarke stop writhing and removed her lips from the blonde’s clit with a satisfying grin, before licking her clean.

“Mmm…” She moaned. “Your cum tastes even better than your arousal.”

“Gimme a minute.” The blonde begged. “Can’t think right now.” She let her head fall back onto the counter and Lexa wondered how comfortable this could be. She made up her mind and pulled the blonde gently up and into an embrace.

“Hey, let me take you to your bed.” She cradled her into her arms and lifted her off the counter with Clarke clinging to her, legs wrapped again around her hips.

“Second door at the end of the living room.” Clarke mumbled, drifting in and out.

“Ok.”

Lexa placed her carefully onto the mattress and Clarke draped the blanket over her body. “I just need a minute.” She murmured and laughed slightly to herself. “You’ve worn me out real’ good.”

Lexa grinned at the revelation and whispered gently, “Take all the time you need. I’m right here.” She watched the blonde for a while, who was making tiny noises of comfort once in a while, which coaxed a calm smile out of Lexa. ‘God, she was smitten.’ This blonde goddess possessed everything she wanted, a challenging mind and a breath-taking body. She was sure there was much more to Clarke than that, she wanted to know everything there was to know about her. After another moment, she removed her shirt and pants and climbed onto the bed, placing her arm over the slightly smaller woman, pulling her into her front.

“Uuuuh…” Clarke stirred slightly and turned in Lexa’s arms, snuggling her face into the crook of the brunette’s neck.

“Hey.”

“Hey, wow. That’s embarrassing.” Clarke hid her face further, mumbling something against the warm skin under her lips.

Lexa lifted the blonde’s head with her finger under the chin, blue eyes got lost in green orbs and vice-versa. They kept staring at each other for a while, smiles playing at their mouths and fingers dancing over warm skin.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Clarke blurted out into the stillness of her apartment, stroking a finger over the soft skin of Lexa’s sharp jaw. “So so beautiful.” She murmured and closed the distance between them with a slow and meaningful kiss. Their lips touched softly, meeting in a sensual dance of push and pull, before Clarke let her tongue leisurely ghost over a full bottom lip, which was sucked moments later into the warmth of an eager mouth. They moaned at the contact of tongues and teeth and Clarke pushed herself up and on top of Lexa. When oxygen became a necessity, they separated with soft smiles on kiss swollen lips.

“I believe you owe me something.” Clarke whispered, eyes glowing mischievously.

“And what would that be?” Lexa inquired hesitantly.

“The orgasm you had whilst fucking me…” She raised an eyebrow and licked her lips suggestively. “… that was mine to experience, in my mouth.”

“Fuck.” Lexa breathed out quickly, trying to steady her rapidly beating heart.

“Yeah… that was my plan. You obey?”   

“I… what?” Lexa looked flustered at her choice of words, eyes wide open, pupils impossibly blown.

“Will you please come in my mouth?” Clarke asked in a sweet voice, while lazily removing Lexa’s underwear.

“If you don’t put your mouth on my pussy, I’ll come from your words.” The brunette huffed out. Clarke looked naughtily at her whilst removing her bra, leaving her equally naked. She then pushed off the blanket and parted toned legs to settle between them. She inhaled deeply and a devilish smile appeared on her lips. “You smell positively intoxicating.” She rasped and licked along a protruding hip bone towards where she was desperately wanted. She could tease, but she didn’t want to. Clarke wanted to taste the woman under her just as badly as she was needed. Without much foreplay she dived in and parted glistening lips slowly with her tongue, moaning when the tang hit her taste buds and the flavour engraved itself into her brain. Directly from the source Lexa tasted way more intense than earlier in the club. She felt her panting and writhing under her attention and a feeling she hadn’t experienced before spread through Clarke’s upper body, warmed her from within and all she wanted was for Lexa to feel loved and worshiped and adored and wanted. She kissed her way up to the bundle of nerves and let her tongue play with it, licked it, sucked it, kissed it. Lexa pushed up against her and she pressed her back onto the mattress, again and again. She moved down and entered her with her tongue and the vulgar sound escaping the brunette at the same moment rendered her nearly speechless. She had never heard anyone articulating pleasure in quite such a raw and unaltered moan as Lexa just had. She was blown away by everything that was in front of her, the smell, the taste, the sound, the feel, the reaction. She moved her finger to do her job at Lexa’s clit while continuing fucking her with her tongue. It didn’t take long for the brunette to pant more heavily and move more desperately, before she came hard and long and Clarke was mesmerized by it. Besides the woman herself, seeing her come undone was the most mind-blowing thing she had ever experienced. “Wow.” She whispered a few moments later against wet folds, making Lexa jolt away. “Sorry.” She laughed and blew cold air against the sensitive area eliciting a growl and a “Don’t you dare” from the brunette.

Clarke crawled up and settled against Lexa’s side, caressing the length of the tantalizing body watching her lover relax and regain a more normal breathing and heartbeat.

“That was quite something.” Lexa acknowledged.

“Yup.” Clarke replied smugly.

“You know, you’re amazing.” Lexa whispered, raking her hand through blonde tresses. “Amazingly gorgeous.” She added with a lopsided smile.

“So…” Clarke drawled the vowel, getting Lexa to look at her suspiciously.

“What is it?” The brunette asked after a second.

“Now that I have you naked…” Clarke started and let her finger caress the nipple under her head without finishing her sentence. Another heartbeat passed between them and a soft hand stopped her finger and prevented further teasing. “Now that you have me naked?”

“Do you remember what I said I’d always wanted to do?” Lexa nodded but remained silent, watching Clarke sit up slowly. “Can I paint you?” She asked, now almost shyly.

“Do I have to move?” The brunette probed with a smirk. “Cos quite honestly, I don’t think I can just yet.” Clarke grinned at her and studied the position Lexa was in.

“You’re perfect.” She said and scrambled off her bed, picking up an old shirt out of a drawer of her sideboard and into the hall. She returned with a sketchbook and an assortment of pencils.

“I guess you don’t mind, but I’d rather draw you. This way I can turn it into a painting later.” Clarke explained pushing a chair closer to her bed. When she didn’t get a reply she looked up to see Lexa had reclined further into her pillows, with one arm over her head, resting against the bedframe and one leg up leaning against the wall, her eyes were closed and her face was partially hidden behind her other hand. She looked breathtakingly stunning, and Clarke almost felt she was about to draw an angel. She sat down, crossed her legs underneath her and rested her sketchbook in her lap. After choosing a pencil, Clarke reclined in her seat and simply stared at the woman in awe. ‘God, how did I manage to get that woman to be interested in me?’ She wondered a little, before drawing a few tentative lines onto the paper, capturing the brunette’s face, as she felt drawn to it on a level which seemed unrealistically high for having only met a week ago. Lexa looked soft, her sharp features relaxed by the slight slumber she had fallen into, breathing slowly and deeply, her long mane trapped under her head. She went on sketching a rough outline of the lithe, but muscular body, finishing at the toes of her right foot. Lexa murmured something unintelligibly, but stayed still and Clarke felt her heart pound faster at the sight.

The artist focused on the details of round breasts, either still stiff or newly erected due to the temperature. She got lost in the perfect perky tips and itched to touch them. Her eyes continued down the body in front of her and captured a flat, trained stomach and prominent hipbones. She felt her clit throbbing at the sight of Lexa’s vulva, covered with short, neatly trimmed hair, still glistening with wetness from their earlier activity. She quickly drew the area as detailed as she wanted and focused on Lexa’s strong and impossibly long legs. ‘How was this even allowed to be so flawlessly gorgeous?’

Clarke stopped and admired the woman for a few moments. She then critically examined her drawing and concentrated on adding light shadows. She finally focused on drawing the details of Lexa’s face. She was so absorbed in her work, that she’d missed the brunette awakening from her nap. Seeing that the blonde was still busy, Lexa laid still, enjoying the view of Clarke’s face in concentration. With her tongue between her teeth, her nose slightly crinkled and her forehead furrowed. The only other tell tale of being awake besides her gaze, was the betraying heartbeat, which got faster as soon as she had opened her eyes at the sight of the other woman. Lexa felt her tummy exploding with butterflies. ‘No scratch that’ she thought, she felt the whole zoo when looking at the blonde.

After what felt like an eternity, Clarke lifted her gaze off her drawing to compare it to her model and found green intense orbs focused on her. A gentle smile played at Lexa’s mouth and Clarke sighed at the view. “Damn, you are so fucking gorgeous.”

“Stop saying that. It sounds like you’re putting me on a pedestal or something.” Lexa answered in a serious tone.

“I’m not. I’m just stating the obvious.” Clarke returned her gaze to skim over her drawing and nodded to herself. “Yup. Good for now. You can move if you want.”

“Thank god. My arm fell asleep.” Lexa whined and started to sit up. “Can I see it?”

Clarke handed her the sketchbook and Lexa leaned back against the headboard to study the open page. After a while she returned her gaze back up, tears shining in emerald eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke moved over to sit next to her. “You don’t like it?”

Lexa shook her head and breathed in as deeply as she could a few times. “Are you serious? How could anyone not like it.” She followed the soft lines of her body on the page and looked again up to find Clarke’s gentle eyes on her. “I mean I don’t want to sound cocky, really, but this is absolutely beautiful. You are so incredibly talented. You blow my mind Clarke.”

“You are beautiful. There’s nothing added or erased. It’s how I see you.” Instead of an answer, Lexa put the book down and pushed it to the end of the bed, before leaning over and kissing Clarke so soft and tenderly, the blonde nearly felt like crying.

“It’s incredible.” Lexa whispered against her lips and let her hand trail slowly over the exposed skin of Clarke’s legs. “Why are you wearing clothes, by the way?”

“Oh, it felt weird to sit and draw you whilst being naked.” Clarke laughed and pulled her back down onto her lips. Lexa nipped gently on her bottom lip and ran her tongue immediately over the soft flesh. They kiss as if they have never done anything else. It feels familiar, although they only started a few hours ago. Lexa pushed herself up and looked down at Clarke, whilst pushing up her shirt to realise she didn’t have panties on.

“Ah, shirt was appropriate, panties not though?” She teased, caressing the skin on her abdomen and marvelled at the flutter of muscles reacting to her touch. Clarke smiled wickedly when they locked eyes once more and after a moment she felt Lexa’s hand wander between her legs and softly part her, pushing into her just as tenderly, whilst caressing her gently. They didn’t once lose eye contact and this time it felt much more like love making than lust driven sex and Clarke unravelled into her caring touch and gentleness.

They stayed in each other’s embrace for a long time allowing Clarke to come down from her high, before the blonde whispered with a crooked smile. “Thank god we’re both really good at it.”

“Why is that?”

Clarke pushed herself up and kissed the prominent jawline before falling back onto the pillow, pursing her lips watching Lexa observing her. “I don’t know how you feel about it, but I actually don’t do one night stands.”

“Could have fooled me.” Lexa answered, but quickly smiled and eased the blonde’s furrowed brow with her palm. “I don’t do one night stands either.”

With that being said both stared at each other again, searching for the meaning of the revelation.

“Let’s be honest here.” Lexa finally broke the silence, stroking Clarke’s skin from her throat down between her breast to her belly button and up again in a soothing manner. “I like you. A lot. And I want to get to know you beyond the bedroom. If you want, that is.” She said calmly.

“Thank god.” The blonde exclaimed relieved. “I like you too. A lot.” She winked. “And dating sounds suspiciously like what I wanted to ask you too.”

They smiled at each other, both happy about the mutual feelings, but each worrying just a tiny bit that ‘like’ might not entirely cover the real extent of what they feel for each other.

 

‘Could you fall in love with someone you barely know, although you have the feeling, you’ve known them forever?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pleasure... I mean, your pleasure... I mean, you're welcome. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers folks!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this addition. Let me know what you think.
> 
> 02/17: I was made aware of an unauthorised upload of my story 'Let your dreams set sail' by thebestlesbianships.tumblr.com on tumblr. If you find other stories of mine uploaded elsewhere then on AO3 or fanfiction.net please let me know. If you like my story/stories I'm grateful for a repost of the original URL/link of either aforementioned webside, but DO NOT repost my chapters. Thanks Jaansche


End file.
